A un paso
by Dovie20
Summary: Desde pequeño, Po no ha tenido otro sueño más que el ingresar a la Academia del maestro Oogway, un prestigioso y aclamado lugar ubicado del otro lado de China. Con el año del dragón a su favor, la determinación de cumplir de una vez su objetivo se inscribira sin imaginarse lo que será estar a un paso de cumplir sus sueños/ AU.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

En este fic, Po y los otros personajes no son animales, son humanos y se sitúa en un Universo Alterno.

Capítulo 1

Nuestra historia se sitúa en China, concretamente en un pueblito llamado El valle de la Paz, en donde cierto muchachito gordito y bajito se encontraba emocionado completando un formulario de inscripción para la Academia del maestro Oogway.

Un prestigioso y aclamado lugar en donde cualquiera, si probaba ser digno, podía ingresar. Po, el nombre del muchacho, soñaba con entrar ahí. Ser instruido con los conocimientos y experiencias de grandes maestros que trabajaban en la Academia, más el plus que incluía; aprender las técnicas del kung fu, lograrían sacarlo adelante y ser alguien grande en la vida.

Al completar el formulario, pulso la tecla de enviar y vio con satisfacción y emoción el mensaje en la pantalla de su computador que le indicaba que había sido enviado con éxito.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo escaleras abajo a comentarle a su padre sobre el hecho.

\- ¡Papá, papá, papá! -

El señor Ping era un hombre, un poco más bajo que Po, que poseía un restaurante de fideos que soñaba con heredárselo a su hijo en un futuro, así como su padre lo había hecho con él.

Se encontraba trabajando en un platillo cuando lo escucho gritar y acudió rápido a socorrerlo.

-Po, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te duele algo? No me digas que volviste a tapar el baño-

El muchacho se sonrojo rápidamente al escuchar aquello, detrás de su padre, los clientes del restaurant empezaron a cuchichear divertidos.

-Papá- lo reprendió al tenerlo frente –Sabes que ya no me pasa eso-

-Po, es completamente normal… Con los tazones de fideos que devoraste esta mañana no me sorprendería que…-

\- ¡PAPÀ! - lo silencio de inmediato. Su padre lo miraba confundido, el buen hombre no entendía a veces la extraña mente de su pequeño, pero su deber como padre era orientarlo y tratar, de vez en cuando, entenderlo con paciencia.

-Dime, pequeño ¿Qué pasa? Si no es eso, entonces… ¿Qué te hace gritar tanto? -

-Papá, lo hice- soltó contento.

\- ¿Qué? -

-Lo que dije que haría-

\- ¿Qué cosa, Po? -

-Esa cosa-

\- ¿La cosa? -

-Sí, eso-

-Ah, espera… ¿Hablamos de la misma cosa? -

\- ¡Papá! - Po se pasó una de sus regordetas manos en la cabeza, tratando de calmar sus ansias - ¡Si, hice la cosa! La misma cosa que he estado tratando de hacer hace como un mes, la que permitirá cumplir todos mis sueños, un paso más hacia ellos-

\- ¡Po! ¿Vendiste uno de tus riñones? -

\- ¡Papá! - Po miro con desesperación a su padre, incapaz de seguir hablando, saco su teléfono móvil y se lo paso temblando.

-Mira, he enviado el formulario de inscripción, mañana iré y presentare el examen ¿No te parece increíble? -

El hombre vio con terror como la página solo mostraba las felicitaciones hacia Po por haberse inscripto.

-Esto… esto, e-esto…- balbuceo incrédulo, tenía la esperanza de que lo que Po llevaba diciendo hacia un mes fuera una locura de momento, una pequeña ilusión que acabaría al comer un tazón de fideos, o tortas, o carne, o cualquier cosa, pero jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que su hijo cumpliría con ello.

La Academia del maestro Oogway quedaba del otro lado de China, lejos, absolutamente lejos de su hogar, sus amigos y de él.

\- ¿Papá? - lo llamo Po antes de que este se desmayara.

...

Una chica de pelo naranja se encontraba meditando en los campos de la academia del maestro Oogway, muy pronto empezarían los exámenes del semestre y haber estudiado mucho la había agotado.

No temía rendir mal, estaba preparada y dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo, pero en las palabras de su gran maestro Shifu Un buen estudiante meditaba, aun si no lo necesitara, para librarse de malas energías.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y sentía como la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, llevando algunos mechones de su pelo hacia atrás. Se mantenía neutra bajo un frondoso árbol, sentada bajo el suave césped.

Sonrió tranquila, jamás se sintió con tanta paz como en ese momento y agradeció a los dioses por ello.

\- ¡Tigresa! -

Abrió los ojos irritada, muy pronto su adorada paz se vio interrumpida por cuatro de sus mejores amigos quienes pronto la rodearon para acompañarla.

-Te estábamos buscando- le comento Grulla, un muchacho flaco, con el cabello marrón y con una nariz muy larga como un pico, el traía consigo una canasta de frutas que coloco en el suelo para ofrecérselo a sus amigos.

\- ¿No me digas que estas nerviosa, Tigresa? ¡Vamos! Los exámenes no son nada contra ti- le dijo Mantis, este era un poco más bajo que el resto de sus amigos solo que parecía tener un poco de barba y tenía unos ojos verdes muy llamativos por lo estirado que estaban.

-Solo está meditando- observo con obviedad Vipper, la chica tenía la cabeza redonda, hermosas facciones de una chica china y el cabello estirado hacia atrás en una gran coleta –el maestro Shifu la aconsejo hacia unos días sobre ello-

\- ¿Meditando? - pregunto Mono, él tenía los brazos más largos y mucho pelo en ellos y casi en todo el cuerpo, el pelo del cabello lo mantenía en una coleta corta hacia atrás y varios tatuajes en todo su cuerpo –Eso es de ilusos, Tigresa- la llamo- Lo que tú necesitas es un buen pasatiempo-

Tigresa lo miro con la peor de sus miradas haciéndolo callar, suspiro y tomo una de las manzanas que Vipper le ofrecía.

-Cálmate, sabes que Mono no habla enserio- la tranquilizo.

-Sí, las palabras del maestro Shifu siempre son tomadas en cuenta por Tigresa, Mono- lo reprendió Mantis mirándolo con desaprobación.

-De cualquier forma- Tigresa los silencio y los cuatro la miraron expectantes –Muy pronto empezaran las pruebas para el ingreso a la Academia ¿Saben algo? -

Tigresa se mostraba muy interesada por ello, el año pasado, como un favor, Shifu les había pedido que ellos fueran los encargados de dichas pruebas, no hubiera habido problemas si es que Shifu no los notificara un día antes, cuando menos tiempo disponían para prepararse.

Por supuesto, les salió muy bien, pero este año, si es que existía la posibilidad de volver a hacerlo, preferían prepararse con anticipación y hacer algo mejor.

-No- dijo Mono, comiendo algunas uvas –Creo que este año Shifu se encargara de todo-

-Te equivocas, Mono-

\- ¡Maestro! - exclamaron al unísono los cinco para levantarse y hacer una reverencia ante su mentor.

Shifu era un hombre de baja estatura, no muy entrado en años, pero los suficientes para instruir en el arte del kung fu y de cualquier otra disciplina que les sirviera a sus estudiantes para su vida. Se acercaba de manera lenta hacia los muchachos, no porque se les dificultaba sino más bien para apreciar lo que ingerían.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Todo buen estudiante debe alimentarse de forma adecuada- los cinco sonrieron orgullosos –Pero de vez en cuando está bien algunas hamburguesas, no se pasen-

Se miraron entre si sorprendidos. Y negaron divertidos, invitaron a su maestro a sentarse junto a ellos.

-Maestro- lo llamo Vipper, él la miro mientras comía algunas bananas que generosamente Grulla le ofrecía - ¿A qué se refería con que Mono estaba equivocado? -

-Oh, tan impaciente como siempre mi querida alumna- todos prestaron total atención –Como sabrán muy pronto serán las pruebas para el ingreso a la Academia. Los directivos quedaron muy satisfechos con lo del año pasado y me pidieron que volviera a ponerlos enfrente este año-

-Maestro- dijeron, honrados por sus palabras.

-No me vengan con Maestro. Se lo ganaron, además este año será mejor ya que como sabrán es el año del gran dragón-

Sabían lo que significaba, el año del dragón era un evento muy importante para cualquier estudiante de la academia, todos se preparaban para tener el honor de representarla en el concurso de artes marciales que se celebraba cada cinco años. Cada academia tenía un animal a su disposición, algunos tenían un tigre, otros un búfalo, su academia poseía un dragón.

Solo el maestro Oogway podía elegir al guerrero dragón, pero a través de los años no lo había vuelto a hacer. Se limitaba, cada cinco años, a mirar a los escogidos y retirarse en silencio y cada vez que eso sucedía, los directivos elegían, solo que no provocaba el mismo efecto.

La derrota era humillante, vergonzosa y difícil de olvidar porque simplemente quien se presentaba no era el elegido, por eso este año se corría el fuerte rumor de que el maestro Oogway dejaría de lado el misterio y de una vez por todas elegiría al guerrero Dragón.

-No lo defraudaremos maestro- prometieron los chicos y Shifu creyó realmente en ellos.

...

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, las actualizaciones, espero, serán semanales. Soy nueva en esto, si notan algún error en ortografía o coherencia espero sepan perdonarme y comentarme, Por fis._

_Suerte, Panditas_


End file.
